


Not Working

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fond Mycroft, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, POV Greg, Presents, childish greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"It always worked for me."The circumstances...at homeYou must mention...music and a car





	Not Working

"Myc, It's not working"

"It's always worked for me. Pass it here, let me see" I hand over the remote control car Myc had bought me for our anniversary. He turns it over to check the battery compartment. 

"Ahh, I see the problem. You forgot to turn it on love." He turns it on and puts it on the floor. "Now go play you child, enjoy your present and I will go enjoy those discs you got me."

I turn to kiss him in thanks for my awesome gift. "I'm sure I will find you in the study later, eyes closed, glass of scotch in your hand, listening to the music I got you. I hope you enjoy them Love"


End file.
